Discovery
by emilyroorose
Summary: What if Gabriel left with Gideon to the institute when they found out about Benedict's ways in Clockwork Prince? One-shot. Kinda like an alternate Clockwork Prince ending.


_Discovery: An Alternate Ending_

_What if Gabriel left with Gideon to the institute when they found out about Benedict's ways in Clockwork Prince?_

_Warning: T cause of slight language. Nothing major though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does and always will. Unless she hands over the rights to somebody else that is. But i will never own them. _

_Enjoy! :) _

* * *

"So brother will you come with me?" Gideon asked Gabriel.

The Lightwood brothers' had just found out about their fathers disease of Demon Pox and that he was the very reason their mother killed herself- to stop the spread of Demon Pox.

Gabriel was having a battle inside his head. Should he go with his brother or father? He had already lost his mother to his father. He would lose his brother due to his father if he went with his father. But if he went with his brother at least then he would have him. And Charlotte seemed nice enough.

Whilst Gabriel was battling with himself Benedict was scared. His own son- his own blood- had just abandoned him. And his only other son could possibly do the same. But of course Benedict had nobody to blame but himself.

Gideon put aside his family ring. Placed it on a small table. Then looked at his brother expectantly.

Gabriel looked at his brother, then his father, and finally back again at his brother. He gave a slight nod of the head to his brother and took off his family ring. With Gideon they went to stand with the shadow hunters of the institute.

"You deserve this, you bastard." Gabriel aimed at his father. 'He's not my father' Gabriel thought.

"But… but." Benedict began.

"No. This is what it is. Life is what you make it. And you," Gabriel pointed at Benedict, "made it to become what is."

"It's your own fault." Gideon spoke up.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Will added in.

"Be quiet Will." Charlotte snapped.

"So this is how it is then? Your leaving your own father for some pathetic lowlife institute baring shadow hunters? Your own father for them!" Benedict spat the last word. He was in a rage.

"Hey! Don't insult Charlotte, Henry, Jem, and possibly Jessamine, like that! To hell with you!" Will was angry now. He was ready to kill somebody- preferably Benedict. He loves these people and yet he has the nerve to insult them.

"Will." Charlotte warned with a glare.

"No he's right. As much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Will for once." Gabriel came out with, "And so you know, I have no father."

Gideon nodded his head in agreement.

There was a silence that fell over the group.

"Well should we be going then?" Tessa asked rather awkwardly.

"Yes. Let's." Charlotte motioned for everybody but Benedict to follow her out the door and into the carriage where Cyril was waiting.

When the group walked into the institute library where Henry, Jem and Sophie where the trio was shocked at what they saw before their eyes. Sophie was dusting the shelves when they walked in. Whilst Jem was reading a book and Henry was fiddling with a gadget. The three had all stopped what they where, prior to the entrance, doing.

Sophie had an urge to hug Gideon. Nomatter how improper it was. Then she felt ashamed. She was mealy a maidservant. He was a shadow hunter. She looked down at the floor.

Upon Gideon seeing Sophie a small smile was brought to his face. He was in love with her, and you do crazy things for love.

Jem was the first to speak, "So what happened exactly?"

"Well we walked into the lightwood house, takes to Benedict- yada yada yada, and left with these two leaches." Will smirked when Gabriel glared at him. Gideon was still too busy looking over at Sophie to notice, or even bother, with Will.

"Will." Charlotte said sharply, "What happened when we where there was…" And Charlotte went on to explain what happened from the moment they arrived to the moment they left the Lightwood house. "…And there you have it." She concluded.

"A little rebellion once in a while is a good thing. As a little rebellion can go a long way." Will said like he was quoting something.

"Like the power of love is to never be underestimated." Gideon looked into Sophie's eyes as he mumbled it, or at least for as long as he could before she looked away.

Gabriel being the closest too him heard this. "You like Sophie don't you? She's a maidservant for gods sake. Is this why you left Benedict?"

"I, I…" Gideon stammered. Trying to avoid the question. Tessa was smiling sweetly already knowing the situation.

"Aww Sophie and Gideon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Will tormented.

"Please this is preposterous. I- I, Mrs Branwell, there is nothing going on. Please." Sophie tried defending herself thinking she was at risk of loosing her job.

"Please Sophie there is nothing to worry about. And for the last time, please call me Charlotte." Charlotte said in a comforting manor.

"Will leave them alone." Jem and Tessa said at the same time, they then looked at each other and smiled.

"Gideon, brother, you didn't answer me." Gabriel demanded.

"Ok ok. Maybe I do love her. No matter how improper it may seem, but I love you Sophie Collins. And there's nothing you can do to stop me. I do live here now." Gideon had a big smile on his face.

Shadowhunters and a Whatever-Tessa-Was around the room awed at this confession from Gideon.

"I think it's time for Dinner then." Henry announced after his quietness from the start.

_{insert part where Will confesses his love for Tessa. Ya'know it's basically the same ending to the book just Gabriel coming too and that part above before Will confesses. And now they are at the dining table.}_

"Tessa and I are getting married." Jem announced out of the blue.

Congratulations where heard all around. Will's more sarcastically.

"I have news too, I'm pregnant." Charlotte said nervously. Henry immediately started fussing.

"No let me get the peas for you."

"Look Henry I'm not even a month along. Try a week. I still have 9 months to go. I won't start needing help till about 4 or 5 months in, at least."

"Oh but you're caring little Burford and-" Charlotte cut him off. "I am not naming our child Burford, I don't care if it was your father's name."

"But dear-" he was cut off again, "No don't you but me. We are NOT naming our child Burford. No exceptions." Charlotte sternly made a point of.

"Well isn't this lovely, love all round." Will sarcastically said. He had just been denied the girl he loved after all. Let him be grumpy. Not like it's anything new.

"Mrs Branwell there is somebody here to see you." Cyril said coming into the room.

"But this is a private dinner. I never heard the bell ring." Charlotte inquired.

"Oh she is Nephilim." Cyril said as he stood in the doorway to the dining room.

"Well send her in then." Charlotte said. Cyril left to invite the intruding shadow hunter in, "I can't work out who it would be."

Everybody agreed with her, nobody had any idea who it could possibly be.

In walked a girl, she had black hair and the same violet-blue eyes as Will. She looked a lot like Will. You would have thought they were related.

Will had looked bored until this girl came in. He took on a shocked expression the covered it up with his previous bored one. The expression was caused upon seeing his sister he hadn't seen in 5 years. But it couldn't be… could it?

"Hello." The mysterious girl spoke, "I apologize for interrupting your dinner hour, but I have nowhere else to go. I am Cecily Herondale, you see. I have come to be trained as a Shadowhunter." The girl, Cecily, concluded her introductory speech.

"Herondale? As in William Herondale." Gabriel questioned with  
A sort of why-didn't-I-know-about-this tone.

"I thought your sister was dead." Charlotte spoke. Gabriel was reassured by this. He wasn't the only one with obliviousness to Will's sister. And that was saying something when Charlotte didn't know something.

Cecily felt awkward, "Well yes, Will is my brother, but I am clearly not dead! How could you say that William!"

"I-I, nobody but Tessa and Jem even know you exist. I had to block everybody out. And I never said you specifically where dead. You weren't the only one." Will explained.

"Ella." Cecily said sadly, "You left after she died." Cecily noticed how Will said Tessa. She smirked, "You like Tessa!"

"I do not! Anyway she's engaged." Will had a sort of annoyed tone at the end.

Jem shot Will a we-will-discuss-this-later look.

"Well, please sit!" Henry exclaimed towards Cecily.

"Yes we can get Sophie to bring something out." Charlotte said.

"Oh no. I can do that myself." Cecily insisted. She thought it weird to have somebody doing everything for her.

"Oh please Miss, it's fine." Sophie insisted getting up.

"Find but at least let me come with you." Cecily got up  
And followed Sophie into the kitchen where Bridget was singing another of the wretched songs.

"I mean no offense Miss…" Cecily trailed off.

"Collins. But call me Sophie please. Shadowhunters aren't as formal as you will see. Don't worry we here have had to deal with Will for 5 years, took me long enough to get Tessa to comply." Sophie rambled. "Oh I'm rambling!"

"Well Miss Collins, Sophie, I hope to learn the ways of shadowhunters. That is why I'm here. Will really can't be that bad, I had to deal with him for 9 years before he left." Her face saddened, "Now back to my original enquiry, does uh…"

"Bridget." Sophie supplied.

"Yea Bridget, does she always sing those awful songs?"

Sophie smiled. "Unfortunately she does. You sure are your brothers' sister. He thinks the same thing. But then again so does the rest of the institute."

The pair reached to the part of the kitchen that had stuff for the meal. They grabbed an extra plate and set of cutlery.

The two girls walked back into the dining room and Cecily found a seat next to Will and glared at him as she sat.

Sophie went to stand near the wall ready if anybody needed anything.

"Sophie why don't you join us? This is a happy occasion." Charlotte offered.

"m-me? Mrs? Really? Oh I'm flattered." Sophie new there was no point arguing with Charlotte. And she did secretly want to sit with them. She hurried into the kitchen and picked up another plate and cutlery set. She took the only empty seat which just do happened to be next to Gideon. He smiled at her and she returned it.

The mindless chatter began. Cecily was filled in on what is going on,

"Burford, well that's a pretty good name." Cecily had agreed when the topic of the growing baby in Charlotte came up.

"See she agrees with me!" Henry made a point of to Charlotte who just glared at him. Henry also gave Cecily a smile.

Will brought up Sophie and Gideon's 'relationship' again. Sophie still couldn't get over the shock that everybody was fine with it.

Charlotte informed everybody of training schedules and to meet in the library tomorrow for a meeting about what to do next.

Finally it was after dinner and everybody went off to their rooms. Charlotte showing Cecily to the room she would be in.

* * *

_Done. Longest oneshot I wrote. Phew._

_When Will 'quotes' something, I've heard the two quotes before but can't work out where they are from. (google was no help) and it's probably not from that era anyway. And neither do I know if that little immature thing Will said about Sophie and Gideon even existed then. And as you can see I took a few things directly from the book._

_At the moment this is a oneshot but I might continue if I get ideas and people like it._


End file.
